Stetsons and Dresses
by AngelTitan17
Summary: Rarity and Applejack find themselves gaining an unexpected feeling for the other, but will this feeling become welcomed? Teen for mild swearing, dirty jokes, and some more mature topics. Yes this is also on Fimfiction, I am the same author.
1. Confessions

"Hey Rainbow!" The orange earth pony shouted to the cyan Pegasus whom was currently napping on a low hanging cloud. Rainbow Dash looked over the cloud, her multicolored hair spiked up in irregular patterns.

"What do you want, AJ? You know it's my nap time!" She huffed out, her voice still groggy.

"Get yer flank down here, I..." Applejack looked down to her hooves, "I need to talk to you 'bout somethin'." She said, kicking a rock by her hoof as she waited for the cyan pony to come to earth.

"Yeah AJ?"

"Let's talk in the barn, it's a little more private in there, don't want no pony hearin' us." The farm pony said, going off towards the red barn, Rainbow Dash following her with a confused and concerned expression.

Applejack sat down on a hay bail, RD doing the same across from her. Rainbow had closed the door once she came in so the only light that was showing though was the breaks in the barn wall, causing the two ponies to just be able to make out the others face. Applejack sighed out a shaky breath, looking to the hay covered floor.

"Rainbow," The farmer started, "You're my best friend, I trust you with my life, so I think I could trust you with this." The orange pony looked up to the cyan one.

"You know how most mares like stallions?" She asked, watching Rainbow nod with a cocked eyebrow, thoroughly confused on this discussion. "You see, I... I don't like stallions like other mares do." Applejack said, her voice breaking and her green eyes going back to the floor. "I like mares like mares like stallions." She spat out quickly, her eyes brimming with tears.

Rainbow shook her head in confusion. "Wait, you mean to tell me you're a filly fooler?" She asked, watching Applejack nodding her head, one tear spilling out.

"Whoa, AJ," Rainbow said, getting up from her seat to comfort her friend, "There is nothing wrong with that. I guess it was just how you were born." She said, one of her wings wrapping around farmer. "But why are you telling me this, unless you're about to declare your undying love for me." The Pegasus joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Applejack smirked in amusement then sighed again, "Because I might..." AJ muttered the rest, "What AJ?" Rainbow asked, leaning her ear closer to the earth pony. "I might be... in love with somepony..." She got out quietly, quieter than Fluttershy on a normal basis.

The multicolored maned Pegasus eyebrows shot up, "Well, who is it?" Applejack muttered the pony's name under her breath. "AJ..." Rainbow scolded, shooting a glare at her friend before softening her eyes again.

"Ra..." Then the rest was muttered.

"Applejack..." She growled out. "What is the lucky pony's name?" She asked, softening her voice.

"It- It's Rarity." Applejack said, her voice breaking and her eyes staring at the floor. Rainbow gasped, looking at her friend in shock.

"I know what yer thinkin'." Applejack started,

"Yeah, that you two would be a really cute couple." Rainbow finished, taking everything in stride.

Applejack looked to the cyan Pegasus, "I don't know how she... rolls in that part of her life." She said, and Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I know she has had male partners before." She added, and winced a little, as though the thought caused her pain.

"I could probably help you figure it out, if you wanted, of course." Apple smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I suppose." Rainbow nodded, "One question though. Why Rarity? I mean, I have seen you two fight before, and it can get nasty." Rainbow asked.

"Well, she's..." The Earth pony looked to the floor again, a soft smile playing on her lips,"She is beautiful, even without all that make up she thinks she needs, and she's brilliant. She knows how to be honest, and kind, loyal, and when I'm havin' a bad day she knows just what to say, and she-" Applejack was then rudely interrupted by Rainbow Dash falling over onto her side and laughing wildly. "Rainbow!" The farmer scolded as her friend gripped her stomach in amusement.

"So-so-sorry AJ, I-i just have never heard you talk about anypony like that." Rainbow Dash said, getting up, a laugh still in her voice.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, now get outta here, I gotta get back to work." She said, getting up.

"And I now have something to do." Rainbow Dash said, flaring her wings and rocketing out the door, off to find the best friend of Rartiy, Fluttershy.

"Ah, Fluttershy, so good to see you again, my dear. I'm so thankful you could join me today." Rarity said as they stepped into the spa.

"I always do, Rarity." The pink mare said as the pair tied a robe around their waists.

"Yes, but today I need to speak with you, _privately_." She said, hinting to the Spa Twins for the need of privacy. They nodded and leaded them to the sauna.

Rarity and Fluttershy sat down across from each other, Fluttershy looking to Rarity with an open expression. "What was it that you needed to tell me, Rarity?" She asked softly, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Rarity chuckled nervously, watching the steam rise up in the closed room. "You see, the thing is..." Rarity sighed softly. " I-I have a bit of a... problem."

Fluttershy nodded, "Tell me what kind of dress you are wanting to make and I'll have a go at it." The yellow Pegasus replied in a bored manner. She and the white unicorn had this discussion at least once every three months.

Rarity laughed softly, "No no no darling. It's not that kind of problem. It's just, I fear I may have caught feelings for somepony of whom I am rather shocked at my own attraction." Rarity said quickly.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry." The pink maned pony said, a ting of pink rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. "Wait, then why keep this private? Who's the lucky stallion?"

Rarity sighed softly. "It's not a stallion..." she whispered just loud enough for Fluttershy to be able to vaguely hear.

"What? I'm sorry I thought I heard you say it wasn't a stallion." The yellow mare said, leaning her ear closer.

Rarity clicked her tongue, "That is precisely what I said, my dear." She said just a touch bit louder.

"Oh..." Flutters said with a look up to her friend. "So, who is the lucky mare then?" She asked, "Well, if you want to tell me that is, if you don't want to that's fine too."

Rarity sighed, "It is a certain orange coat, blonde maned, beautifully green eyed, freckled faced mare..." She said with a touch of dreaminess in her voice.

Fluttershy furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "I don't think I know a mare like that." She said, recoiling as she saw the glare from the white unicorn.

"Of course you know her, it's Applejack!" She shouted, causing the pink maned Pegasus to smirk in content.

"I know," She chirped, "I just wanted to hear you say it." Fluttershy said in amusement.

Rarity glared at her friend before chuckling lightly, the tension in her shoulders visibility releasing with the steam of the sauna. "Fluttershy," Rarity started, her eyebrows furrowing only slightly in thought, "How did you take me being... The way I am," She didn't even want to say it, doing so once was enough for her, "so well? I wasn't expecting that kind of response."

Fluttershy looked down with a bright blush painted onto her cheeks as she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that dear?" Rarity asked, leaning her ear closer.

"That's because I'm the same way..." Fluttershy said in a whisper.

Rarity looked at her friend in shock then apolitically. "Oh, I'm sorry dear." She said with a touch of a frown, causing the yellow mare to look at her with an odd expression.

"Pardon? What are you sorry for?"

Rarity chuckled softly, "Well dear, if you are a filly fooler, then you must be oh so very attractive." Rarity said kindly, her eyes soft.

Fluttershy snorted once before bursting out in laughter. Rarity glared at her friend as she tried to calm down, which took several minutes. "I-I'm sorry, R-Rarity. It's just I love you, be as a friend." She said, wiping away a tear as her laughter died away.

Rarity glared at her friend yet again, "So if it isn't me who has caught your eye, who has?" The unicorn asked, her mock rage fading quickly and her voice growing soft again.

The yellow Pegasus blushed again. "Uh, do I have to?"

Rarity nodded furiously, "Oh yes, my dear. I might have let it pass if somepony hadn't laughed at me." She growled with a glare.

Fluttershy smiled apolitically, "Can an 'I'm sorry' work instead?" She asked sheepishly.

Rarity grinned, "Nope! Now tell..." The white unicorn said, moving closer to her friend, "me who.." She scooted closer to the yellow mare, "you have a..." She moved closer, "crush on." She sat right next to her friend and wrapped a hoof around her.

Flutters sighed softly. "It's..." She looked to the ground, not finishing her sentence.

"Fluttershy, You have made the fatal mistake of laughing at me, now it is time to pay the final sum." She said, a dark grin planted on her face.

Fluttershy sighed softly and looked up the the white unicorn, her pink mane covering part of her face. "It's Rainbow, okay? I have a crush on Rainbow Danger Dash." She said, her voice ringing out loud and clear.

Rarity allowed her jaw to slack for a moment before snapping it back shut. "Rainbow, dear?" She asked, "Don't you think she's a bit... arrogant?" She finished, gaining a glare from Flutters that told her that was a dumb question.

"Rarity, almost half the things we do is somewhat rainbow based, even when we had gotten all our Cutie Marks , they had all involved a rainbow, and who's rainbow was that? Rainbow Dash's Rainboom. I think she is allowed to be a little arrogant." She stated as though she had thought about it many times before.

Rarity chuckled softly, "I suppose you are right, but still, that is no reason to be so, so, so brash." She said, gaining another glare from the yellow Pegasus. "What?" She asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"You are very vain yourself." She said simply, causing the purple maned unicorn to scoff.

"What? No, what I do is... Different then what Dash does, I know my place, she thinks she's the greatest thing since sliced apples!"

"Well she is." Fluttershy muttered.

"Never the matter, what shocks me is why you never told me this before, Fluttershy. I'm wounded." Rarity said, clenching her heart with her hoof in mock pain.

"I didn't know how you and the girls would have reacted, I guess." The yellow Pegasus said as she shrugged.

"You know that we would have accepted you, Flutters." Rarity sighed, "Well, I guess it is time to get out of this sauna." She said, glancing at the Spa Twins knocking at the glass door. The pair stood in unison and stepped out the door, leaving the steam fulled room behind.


	2. A Vist Turned Questioning

The earth shook underneath the multicolored maned Pegasus as she landed in front of a cozy looking cottage. She raised a hoof and knocked loudly three times, waiting for an answer as she impatiently tapped her hoof. The door creaked open and a pair of teal blue eyes peered around the wooden door before she stepped out into view. Her yellow coat shimmering in the sunlight and her pink mane flowing with the breeze that had just entered her home.

"H-Hello Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said her usual quiet voice, her head tilting down slightly.

"Hiya Flutters, I see you just got back from your spa day with Rarity." She noted, her rose eyes looking up and down the yellow Pegasus.

Fluttershy blushed, "H-How'd you know?" she stammered, watching Rainbow check her out.

Rainbow shrugged, "Your coat glows, your mane is more flowly than usual, I can see my reflection in your hoofs," She said, watching in amusement as Fluttershy's jaw began to slowly decedent downward, "And today is Tuesday." She said with a smirk, gaining a soft eyed glare from her friend before hearing her laugh gently, hiding her smile behind a gleaming hoof.

"You got me, Rainbow." The yellow Pegasus said, "Did you need something?" She asked.

"Just bored and wanted to talk to somepony." Rainbow lied convincingly.

"A-a-and you wa-wanted to talk to me?" She stammered, her eyes going wide.

"Well yeah! We have been friends since we were fillies, and me and you haven't talked in a while." She said, causing Fluttershy to step out of the way to allow her multicolored maned friend inside her home.

"Welcome to my humble dwelling." Fluttershy said and Rainbow stepped inside and seating herself at the table in the corner.

"How is Rares anyway?" She asked when her friend sat down across from her.

' _Only Applejack calls Rarity Rares..._ ' Fluttershy mentally noted, it was a sign of endearment. Maybe she was just hanging out with Applejack a lot lately and they had been talking about Rarity. Why would they be talking about Rarity, unless Rainbow needed something from Rarity, like company.

"Sh-she's well. As usual. Why? Did you need something from her?" She asked, fear starting to grasp at her heart.

"Nope, what did you guys talk about this time, does Rarity need ideas for a dress pattern again?" Rainbow asked, leaning on the table causing it to creak underneath her body weight with an amused smirk on her face.

"N-no, she just wanted to talk, that's all." The yellow mare stammered. Having Rainbow Dash looking at her in that way made her very nervous.

"Mind if I ask about what?" The cyan Pegasus asked, cocking her head to one side and leaning even closer, "Anything about anypony we know?"

Fluttershy nodded softly, "Yeah, I-I guess we always talk about ponies we know." She said, a smile coming across her lips in an amused fashion.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I get to hear nothing in the drama circle? I'm wounded Flutters." She said, placing her hoof over her heart in mock pain.

"We just talked about who Rarity liked now and the affair Fancy Pants is having with Sapphire Shores and more Canterlot drama you probably wouldn't be interested in." Fluttershy stated quickly, looking out the window to avoid Rainbow's gaze that was making her cheeks burn.

"Rarity likes somepony? Well who is it?" Rainbow pressed on, her wings flaring in excitement, the information she needed was right there in front of her nose, all she needed to do now was take it.

"N-no-Nopony you k-know." She lied unconvincingly. Why was Rainbow Danger Dash asking about who Rarity had a crush on? She never cared about who Rarity like before, but why now? Did she, did she like Rarity? No no no, that couldn't happen. Rainbow didn't like Rarity unless it was in a friendship, right?

"Fluttershy, you are a horrid liar, now spill the beans." She said, now leaning so much on the table in front of her that it was only on two legs now and that her muzzle was almost touching the blushing mare's.

"It-it-it's just a small town pony." She stammered, watching the two rose eyes look into her own teal ones.

"Who is the lucky stallion?" Rainbow whispered.

"It's not a stallion..." She whispered back and watching excitement full in Rainbow's eyes and felt her heart shadder.

"Who?" She asked again simply.

"AJ..." She mouthed, watching the rose irises excitement not leave but practically glow glee and a wide grin planed itself on her face as she sat back.

"I knew it." She said proudly, folding her hooves across her chest and propped her back hooves onto the table.

"You- you knew?" Fluttershy exclaimed, her wings flaring out quickly before resting again on her back.

"Of course I did, I'm Rainbow Danger Dash, I'm awesome at everything!" She boasted with a smirk. "But I'll keep quiet about it if you do. You can not, under any circumstance let Applejack know that Rarity has a crush on her."

Fluttershy looked to the cyan mare in confusion, "Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to see what will happen between them if they just figure out that they both have an infatuation with each other." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders before rising. "I better be off, weather calls." She said with a glance out the window and seeing clouds gathering from lazy weather ponies from one other the towns. She stepped to the door and let herself out before looking behind her shoulder, "Remember what I said, Flutters, keep it hush hush." She said with a grin.

"Wait Rainbow!" Fluttershy called out, getting to her hooves and walking to the door.

"Yeah Fluttershy?" She asked, looking at her with a soft smile that made her heart skip a beat. That is how Rainbow Dash was meant to look like, the wind blowing though her mane, her back to a beautiful sunset that reflected in her rose eyes perfectly and her wings flared out, a second away from taking off into flight. And that made Flutters shut up about what she planned on saying, not wanted for her multicolored maned friend to stop hanging out with her because it would be weird.

"Stay safe, the breeze might carry you away." She said with a smile back to her before seeing Rainbow nod and taking off, making a ruckus just loud enough for the three words that escaped her lips to go unheard.


End file.
